


Warmth

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Rose and Alisha share a dance





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dance prompt @ the talesfemslashweek tumblr

“Everything good?”  Rose lightly chews at the corner of her lip, trying her best not to fidget as she watches Alisha quietly remove the fancy gloves and stare pensively at her own hands.  

Alisha carefully bends each finger in turn before stretching her hands and curling them into fists, testing the range of movement until she is satisfied.  “They’re a bit stiff, but there are no signs of any injury.”

The words wash over Rose and the sudden tightness in her chest begins to dull, almost as if a large weight has been lifted from her shoulders.  Finally able to relax for a moment, Rose reaches out and presses her finger against Alisha’s forehead, unable to resist smoothing the wrinkle of her brow.  “Good, because if you keep frowning your face is going to stay that way.”

“Rose.”  Her voice is slightly exasperated but there is also a hint of amusement there as Alisha finally glances up and meets Rose’s gaze.  Swatting at her hand, Alisha manages a soft smile that nearly makes Rose forget their surroundings. 

Without missing a beat, she catches Alisha’s hand in her own.  Rose takes a moment to enjoy Alisha’s startled expression before lacing their fingers together.  She lightly tugs Alisha to her feet, her other hand easily finding its way around Alisha’s waist.  The last of the tension begins to drain from Rose’s body and she playfully pulls Alisha into an impromptu dance.

Despite the way she rolls her eyes, Alisha is quick on her feet, falling into step without an issue.  If not for the blush that is slowly spreads across her cheeks, Rose might even believe that Alisha could have anticipated this turn of events.

She lets her thumb trail over the back of Alisha’s hand, tracing over the lines of faded scars and letting the familiar warmth anchor her in the moment.  Rose can feel Alisha hesitate, a subtle falter in her step at the touch and she looks up, concerned. “Was this too much?”

“Oh, no…”  Alisha’s words trail off and she avoids Rose’s gaze.  “I don’t mind, though I apologize if my hand is a bit rough.”

Understanding dawns on her and Rose holds Alisha’s hand tighter, keeping her from pulling away.  “They’re no worse than mine. It’s just proof of how hard you work.” Leaning closer, Rose whispers against Alisha’s ear.  “And besides, I quite like these hands.”


End file.
